Royal or Rebel Romance
by RavenQueenFan2605
Summary: Duchess Swan doesn't have many friends. Her dream is to be the top Royal, with Daring dating her. But, when a certain rebellious guitar player befriends her, she realizes that her dreams may not bet what she truly desires... T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Duchess danced along a path, at peace with the world right now. Just as she was getting to her grand finale, a loud guitar riff cut through the air. She frowned, annoyed that someone interrupted her dance. She knew hexactly what teen disturbed her peaceful afternoon. She whipped around...

... and saw Sparrow a few feet behind her. "Sparrow! What the hex is the matter with you! Why in Grimm's name are you following me?!"

He put his hands in the air, leaving the guitar swinging by the band that was around his neck. "Yeesh, I just like seeing you happy. No need to bite. Also, I saw you dance and it was... really nice."

"Really?" Duchess asked. No one told her that her dancing was nice. Maybe Apple, or Briar, but not her. She wasn't a princess that would get a Happily Ever After. Sparrow's face turned red, and he looked at the ground and nodded. "Thanks, Sparrow. That's really sweet. Now please leave me alone." She turned and began to continue down the path in leaps and bounds.

"Wait, Duchess! I just wanted to say sorry for tat guitar riff! In this part of the woods, animals are really annoying." Sparrow was speeding along, trying to keep up with Duchess. The guitar slowed him down and Duchess was naturally light on her feet. Unluckily though, she misjudged one of her leaps and fell over a tree root. Sparrow caught up with her. He put out his hand, saying, "Here let me help you up."

"Nah, you just going to try to steal my jewelry."

She knew that the comment might hurt the relentless boy, but she didn't care. She stood up and dusted her skirt off and began to sprint back to her dorm. At full speed, she was staying way ahead of Sparrow, until he yelled, "Duchess! Did you hear about the party tomorrow? Briar planned it. It's to spellabrate Magical Creature's Day, or something we haven't heard of, but it's a party! Are you going?"

Duchess slowed down and allowed him to catch up with her. "Of course I knew, and I am not going!"

"Why? It'll be fun."

"Because the attention will be on everyone BUT a few people. I'm in that group, and I don't think it's fair that some people should be outcasts. But SOME people are caught up with TRADITION, and I'm sick of it!" They had slowed down to a walk now.

Sparrow looked thoughtful. He smiled and looked right at her, and said, "Why don't you go with me? Then you won't be, in your words, 'an outcast'." Duchess stopped and thought. "Why not? Then Daring might notice me." With this comment, Sparrow suddenly began to frown. "Daring? Really?"

"Mmhmm, for a while."

"I have an idea! Do ya wanna hang out in the Village later, and you can see my band practice afterwards."

Duchess decided to ignore the fact that he had abruptly changed the subject. "Why not? How about I meet you here in two hours or so?"

Sparrow smiled so happily that Duchess had to smile back. "Great! See you then!" And he ran of to the front of the school, no doubt to change his guitar. She was unhexpectedly filled with a lightness she hadn't known before. Duchess had no idea what it was, but she was looking forward to hanging out in the Village of Book End with Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Duchess lightly stepped into her room. She had about twenty minutes before meeting Sparrow, and she had a strange desire to clean up a bit. After brushing her hair and putting it back in it's usual style, but without the accessories for it, she looked at her available outfits. Deciding on a pair of special white jeans (these looked normal, but could stretch so that Duchess could dance), her black ballet heels, and a black tank-top that shimmered in the light. realizing she only had two minutes to get there, she sprinted through the halls.

Duchess ran, and she saw Sparrow's silhouette where they had agreed to meet. She slowed down, and leaped in that direction until she made it. Sparrow smirked, and asked, "In a rush, Duchess?" Her face was slightly red from running, and her breaths were short. "Yeah, trying to be on time, like I usually am." she snapped back. Sparrow laughed.

Later, after hanging out in the Village, the next Swan Princess and the next Robin Hood were walking to the spot in the Enchanted Forest that Sparrow's band practiced. As the two neared the specific clearing, Sparrow yelled, "Hey! What songs are we doing today?"

"The usual!" someone shouted back.

When they got there, the rest of the band looked up and oohed. "Man, Sparrow, got a girlfriend?" Before Sparrow could answer, Duchess cut in. "No, we're not dating!"

"Oh, man, your a feisty one. Sure is a nice change from those other princesses."

Soon, the band was playing, and Duchess found herself enjoying the songs, especially the guitar solos played by Sparrow. Halfway through the practice, Duchess began to dance to the one they were playing right then. No one spoke, and they continued to practice as Duchess danced. When finished, the Merry Men began to nudge Sparrow and whisper. Duchess caught fragments, such as, "... a keeper... how'd you... you like..." Sparrow was turning redder by the second until it looked like he was going to explode. Then, the boys, not including Sparrow, laughed, and one began to yell to her. "Man, girl, you got yourself a catch right there. He..." Sparrow covered his mouth and looked as if he wanted to murder the guy. Everyone else laughed and began to pack up.

"Sparrow, what were they talking about? And what did he mean, 'you got yourself a catch right there'?" When she quoted him, she deepened her voice into a bad impression of his voice.

Sparrow laughed nervously. "Uh, we tease each other about stuff a lot, but he usually doesn't go that far. Nice moves, by the way."

"Thanks. Want me to help pack up?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though."

"Anytime."

"Uh, Duchess?"

"Yeah, Sparrow?"

"Do you want to hang out again sometime? Like, you know, just chill around?"

"Why not? It's not like I have many friends begging me to do stuff with them. Besides, it's kind of funny to see you asking me, instead of claiming to be the 'coolest, rockingest guy in the school'." She then began to flounce away, feeling as if she was dancing on air. As she twirled in the air, she caught a glimpse of a dumbstruck Sparrow staring after her. For some reason, it pleased her as she danced away to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Duchess had roughly two hours until the party. Earlier that day, she had gone shopping and bought a few outfits. Not sure what to pick, she called up Raven Queen, a technical princess that was supposed to have an ending as bad as hers. Raven looked over the outfits laid on Duchess's bed. The pretty purple-and-black haired girl looked up and said, "Why are you so worried? Do you have a date?"

"None of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No, I'm going with a friend."

"Who?"

"Sparrow."

Raven smiled a little as she looked at the outfit choices, and decided on an off-the-shoulders white dress. Duchess put it on in the bathroom and stepped out. It ended just above her knees, and it was loose, but not puffed out. The top part was tight, and it was hemmed with black. Raven smiled and said, "Perfect on you for this party."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Raven waved goodbye and exited the dorm. After all, she did have to get ready for her date with Dexter. How the Evil Queen's daughter snagged her crush before Duchess snagged her own, she had no idea. Oh, well. Duchess started to put on make-up, and decided to brush her eyes with shimmery black eye-shadow, dust her cheeks with pink, and applied some shiny lipgloss. She then attacked her hair. When she finished, it was completely down, ending right where her dress became loose. After slipping on her usual black ballet heels, she looked at her watch and was nearly throned for a loop. She only had ten minutes to meet Sparrow at the party, which was at the Red Shoes Club.

Running down to the bridge, she slowed down to a walk. Two minutes. Enough time, right? She checked the compact mirror she kept in her black purse. Still looked okay. She then continued to walk, wondering why she was worried about her looks.

**End of this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Duchess danced over to the entrance of the Club. Sitting down gracefully, the black-and-white haired girl looked around, trying to find Sparrow. She checked her watch; ten seconds until he was supposed to be there.

_Ten..._

_Nine..._

She saw a red-headed figure in the distance running. Smirking, she looked at her watch again.

_Eight..._

_Seven..._

Looking up again, she was astonished that he wasn't wearing his signature leather-studded jacket.

_Six..._

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

She looked up. She had a strong impulse to dislike anyone who was late, and she did not want to dislike the rebellious guitar player.

_Two..._

_One..._

He barely made it, huffing and puffing. Sparrow put on a weak smile and offered, "Tryin' to be on time, but hard when I'm usually a little late."

Sparrow had exchanged his usual outfit for a white t-shirt with a picture of what was most likely the hottest new rock band (Duchess usually wasn't into that stuff), torn-up blue jeans, and black Converse. However, he kept his ever-present black fedora.

Looking him from head to toe, she remarked, "You clean up nicely."

"As do you."

Not hexpecting him to compliment her back, she was throned for a loop. Stunned, her smirk was wiped off her face as her eyes widened, staring at Sparrow's unhexpectedly charming eyes. "Really?" She wasn't complimented very often, after all. Duchess wouldn't be surprised if she didn't get more than Raven, which was actually likely ever after since Raven became unhexpectedly popular (though Raven didn't know it).

"Yeah, course. Come on, now, the party's starting!" He snatched her hand and pulled her through the door. Sensing his eagerness, she couldn't help but smile and laugh a little bit. The party was really heating up. Everyone was dancing like there was no tomorrow. As Sparrow pulled her through the crowd towards his group of friends, she couldn't help but wonder, _What does this mean, his eagerness to dance with me? _Right as the answer was about to burst in her mind, Sparrow half-shouted to her above the muse-ic, "Why d'ya look so serious right now? Dance and have some fun for once." Usually, Duchess would have snapped back, or at least given the cold shoulder, but instead, she looked him in the eye, feeling unhexpectedly bold, and said, teasingly, "Then, make me." The rest of the group oohed and laughed as Sparrow looked at her, obviously shocked. She noticed, with relish, that a deep red was creeping up his neck towards his face. Crossing her arms, she smiled sincerely and raised one eyebrow, as if saying, _Come on, you scared?_ Sparrow got the message after a few seconds. Walking up to her right as a slow(er) song started, he bowed, extended his hand, and replied, "Care to have this dance, my lady?"

"Maaaybeee...?"

Raising his eyebrows hexpectedly, he asked, "Are you trying to flirt with me? 'Cause it's working."

"No comment."

"Then, dance with me?"

"...Okay."

So they danced, Duchess surprising herself that she was flirting with him instead of Daring, but immensely enjoying herself. They continued to dance into the next song. And the next. And the next.


	5. Chapter 5

As Duchess danced with Sparrow, her light mood evaporated as she saw Blondie walking over, MirrorPad in hand, no doubt wanting someone in her MirrorCast. Sure enough, the blonde stopped in front of Sparrow and Duchess, saying "Is this the newest couple at Ever After High?"

Before Duchess could respond, Sparrow said, "Nah." But, Duchess noticed the hopeful look on his face, which was caught on camera.

"Then, are you just here as friends?"

"Blondie, why would you barge into other people's lives just to get views? Oh, well, yes, we're here as friends. Now please leave me, at least, alone."

"Okay, going to talk to Sparrow only now." The camera's focus swiveled onto Sparrow. Blondie looked him up and down. "You dropped your usual outfit? It doesn't seem like you wanted to have a friendly outing. I think you wanted something more. Am I right?"

"N-no, Blondie, you are not right." Duchess felt something inside her burst. That's when she realized that her crush on Daring was no more; she was now crushing on Sparrow. But, looking at his face, she realized his ears were completely red. He was lying! Duchess smiled and thought _Yes! _in her head, but stopped when she realized what she had thought. "And that's Blondie Lockes, signing out! Stay tuned for the next episode tomorrow!"

As Blondie walked off, Duchess decided to have a little fun with Sparrow. "Sooo, Sparrow, pretty wierd, her approaching us and thinking we're a couple, right?" She stepped closer, causing him to put his hand on the back of his reddening neck.

"Yeah... HEY! Duchess!"

Duchess snatched his hat and began to dance through the crowd towards the back exit. Sparrow followed, leaving his friends behind. As soon as she was out the door, Duchess ran a couple of feet and waited, dangling the fedora in front of her face. As soon as Sparrow exited the door, she smirked and said, "Looking for this?"

"Wha... Hey!" His words were angry, but he was betrayed by the giant smile on his face.

They ran through the forest, Duchess way ahead of him and gaining ground. Seeing this, she slowed down a little. Looking over her shoulder, she yelled, "No guitar weighing you down this time!"

"You... just know... the forest... better."

"Whatever after you say. And, who's the thief now?" Both laughing, they ran until Duchess reached a certain spot she visited often. When Sparrow emerged from the tunnel of trees, he stopped and stared at the sight. "Wow..."


	6. The Finale

Duchess smiled with satisfaction. This lake was her special spot; she came here whenever she felt lonely or depressed, which was surprisingly often. "Watch this, Sparrow!" She ran out to the center of the lake as Sparrow sat down beneath a willow tree. The lake was dark, reflecting the night sky. Stars twinkled and a full moon shone from the darkness, both on and above the lake. The perfect stage.

Duchess stopped, and stuck her leg out in a grand arabesque. She held the pose as some fairy lights floated over. The fairies knew her and began to play a tune as they fluttered prettily around her. As it was a small lake, Sparrow heard and saw everything. The fairies also sensed how she wanted her performance to be perfect, and did their best to match the matchless dancer. Duchess absorbed herself into the dance. Minutes crept by, turning into a little over an hour. Sparrow watched, enthralled, feeling as if only five minutes had passed. By the time she finished, the party had to be over. It had been two hours, after all, and it was half an hour until midnight.

The ballerina danced over to Sparrow's spot and gracefully sat down next to him. Looking him in the eye, she asked, "Well?" She was slightly out of breath. The dance had tired her out.

"... I can't even describe it. It was beautiful, like you." He turned red in the moonlight after he accidentally said so.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm the only one who knows about this place, but now you do. Can you keep this place a secret? The fairies love the peace and quiet here, as do I. If anyone found out, they'd swarm here, and me and the fairies would have to find a new place."

"Of course I can keep this secret. Promise."

"And, I think this is yours." She leaned in and put the fedora on his head, trying on purpose to tempt him to kiss her.

He took the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

As she put it on his head, Duchess looked into his eyes deeply, and he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the lips, feather-light.

Duchess pressed a bit harder, and kissed back. As they kissed, Duchess knew, destiny or not, she belonged by his side - nowhere else.

**Oh, my God. I made that SO fluffy. That's the end of this story! Sorry it was so short. Please review!**


End file.
